


Work First, Play Later

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed is one thing if you are just co-workers; it's something else entirely when you have a crush on the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work First, Play Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 fest at the LJ community [hd_cliche](hd_cliche.livejournal.com). This was prompt #8, bed!sharing.

Harry was no stranger to sharing a bed with people he didn’t have sex with. Ever since he'd become a field Auror, he had stayed in several safe houses that had only one bed. Occasionally, he wasn't the only one in need of the safe house. The beds weren't always shared, but in most cases, the bed was big enough and the floor hard enough (or dirty enough) that sharing a bed came second to the idea of sleeping on the floor. And with a standing agreement between all Aurors that no lines were to be crossed and no gossip spread, no one had second thoughts about it.

So, yes, Harry was used to sharing a bed.

What he wasn't used to was sharing a bed with someone he actually wanted to.

He'd had sex with a grand total of two people in his life and those relationships had not lasted long enough for him to be comfortable sharing a bed with someone else like that. It was intimate, he thought. Going to bed wrapped around each other, waking up with smiles and sharing soft kisses. There was a certain...vulnerability to people in the morning. A vulnerability Harry was not accustomed to sharing with someone else.

Draco Malfoy seemed oblivious to this internal conflict, however. He was putting together various things for a simple meal from what was stocked in one of the safe houses, mumbling to himself and making notes on a piece of parchment about their case. He'd already put his bag in the bedroom.

Harry pushed down his feelings and set his own bag in the room. He ignored the bed and left, figuring that he would sort that out later.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, turning to Harry.

Harry blinked and hummed, lost.

Draco frowned and tilted his head. "Are you alright? We only barely made it out of that castle--did you get hit with something?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Ah, what were you saying?"

Eyes narrowing, Draco turned to his notes. "I was saying that with the map we found, we should go to Snowden tomorrow."

"You’ve memorized the map?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco smirked, but without a hint of malice. In fact, it was rather proud and humble and showed exactly how much he had changed since school. It was one of the reasons why Harry had a crush on the other man. "Perfect memory recall. I can have us within five miles of the marked spot on the map and find out why that spot was selected."

"We should send a message," Harry started, but Draco's smirk faded even as his eyes darkened.

"I've done that already. Williams should have an answer for us tomorrow if the area is good to investigate or if we should pull out." Draco nudged the fire and it built a little, enough to get the soup in the pot above burbling.

Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Draco took a deep breath and smiled playfully at Harry. "No problem. I'm actually surprised you said something--aren't you more the type to go in without preparation or a plan?"

Harry felt a blush rise on cheeks and he scoffed to cover it. "I know better now."

Draco chuckled. "Suppose we all do."

Silence fell soon after and Harry spent the time going over what Draco had written. He added in his own thoughts and observations and when he wrote up his own report, Draco did the same to it. A quick spell had both filed on their desks at the Ministry, waiting until they got back to be written up properly.

They chatted lightly over their meal, not quite small talk--this was not the first mission Harry had had with Draco and they'd come to a sort of friendship built on letting the past stay in the past. Though they didn't spend much time together, there were enough missions and run- ins at the pub the Aurors favoured that there was a sense of familiar camaraderie that made the night pass easily.

In fact, it passed so easily that Harry had forgotten his anxiety about sleeping until they were cleaning up. 

"Do you want the bathroom first?" Draco asked, drying the last spoon.

Harry immediately imagined what that would lead to: being in the bed alone, waiting for Draco to leave the bathroom, and shook his head. "You can have it first."

Draco frowned, looking like he was studying Harry, but not for long. He left for the bedroom, rustling around in his bag, and Harry leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths. There was no reason to be anxious and nervous, he knew, but he couldn't help his feelings. It didn't help, either, the way Draco had kept looking at him over dinner.

In no time at all, Draco left the bathroom and Harry turned the lights off in the rest of the house before using the bathroom himself. He stalled as much as he could, hoping that Draco would be asleep when he was done. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't. Draco looked up from a book when Harry entered the bedroom. "Finally. I was wondering if I would have to come and rescue you."

Harry blushed, but couldn't think of anything to say, not when faced with the sight of Draco in bed with a book, looking completely comfortable and natural regardless of the fact that this was not his own room. Harry turned away to clear up his things, hoping that Draco had not been able to read this thoughts from his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Draco asked, a note of caution in his voice.

Harry nodded as he stood. He got into the empty side of the bed and took his glasses off as he lay down. "Good night."

Draco was silent, but Harry decided that that had to be a good thing. It had to be, because if it wasn't, it meant that Draco was going to spend too much time wondering what could be going and then Harry's secret might get out and...well, Harry wasn't sure what then, but he didn't think that it would be good.

These thoughts--and others about the coming morning--spun around Harry's head until he fell asleep.

~~~

Harry was dreaming. He had woken up with his arm tight around Draco, and Draco had turned to give him a soft kiss and even softer 'good morning'. Face to face, they'd slowly undressed each other and then Harry had wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, Draco following suit with a soft chuckle. Sharing kisses, they slowly began to get each other off. 

"Harry," Draco whimpered, hips bucking into Harry's and face tight with his coming orgasm. Harry watched in awe as Draco's moans got louder.

When Draco came, it was wet and warm and Harry woke up.

"Little faster," Draco moaned.

Sleep fell away fast as Harry realized that he hadn't been completely dreaming. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Harry had curled around Draco and Draco had pressed close. And somehow, in the middle of all of that, Harry's hand had wound up down Draco's pants and around his cock.

Draco whined. "Don't stop now!"

Harry gulped and finished the hand job, only belatedly realizing that he had been grinding himself against Draco's arse. When Draco climaxed, he reached back and squeezed Harry's arse. "Go on. Finish it." He winked over his shoulder, a little sleepily. "And maybe later I'll let you actually fuck me."

Harry whimpered and buried his face in Draco's neck. He gripped Draco's hip and raced toward his own orgasm, biting Draco's neck to muffle his yell when he came.

"Mm, good morning," Draco hummed and stretched his leg muscles. "Is that how you wake all your bed partners?"

Harry, mortified, ran to the bathroom and locked himself in.

~~~

Hours later--or so it felt--he left the tiny room, feeling terrible not only for the unasked hand job, but also for hogging the bathroom. He didn't look up, deciding that he wouldn't talk about it if Draco didn't and actually felt that it would be best if Draco didn't. He was counting on it, as a matter of fact. He tried to go to the bedroom to grab his bag, but Draco stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"I didn't mean that," Draco said quietly. "I don't think you just shove your hand down everyone's pants after they've shared a bed with you."

Harry nodded, wishing he could disappear into the woodwork. "I know you didn't. That isn't why I left."

Draco let out a breath and smiled. "Good. I was worried that...I was trying to flirt. Badly, I suppose."

Harry looked up. "Flirt?"

"Yeah." Draco shrugged. "I'm not so good at it, is all."

Harry swallowed hard. "I don't think you are. I mean, it was nice when you teased me about...ah...fucking you later."

Draco blushed and chuckled weakly. "Right. So," he said, dragging out the 'o'. "I guess this is why you were acting funny last night?"

"Yep." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I just think that sharing a bed with someone you like is a bit more intimate that just sharing it with someone you're working with."

Draco licked his lips. "Well, if that's the case, maybe later you _can_ fuck me and when we wake up, we can discuss how intimate it actually is."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."

Draco beamed and held up a rolled missive. "But later. I got the report on Snowden while you were hogging the bathroom and we're clear to go there. So I'm going to clean up and you are going to make breakfast so we can be on our way."

"Tease," Harry growled under his breath as Draco walked away. He didn't care about Snowden anymore and any thoughts about the case had been shoved to the back burner by Draco's promise of a good night and a brilliant morning after.

Draco smirked at Harry over his shoulder. "I heard that. I'll have you know that a tease doesn't put out. I, on the other, will always follow through when I flirt with someone."

Harry's cock twitched in his trousers. "Promise?"

"Always."


End file.
